


You Can Sing

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You can sing but Daisy doesn’t know so one day Daisy hears you singing and she freaks out.





	You Can Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

****

You had a talent that no one on the team knew. You could sing. You’ve always loved to sing ever since you were little. Whenever you were alone you would sing, not loud enough that the others could hear you though. 

It was late at night, everyone was asleep but you. Or so you thought. Daisy was also awake. You had grabbed your phone and headphones and went into the kitchen. You wanted to make some of your favorite hot beverage. As you made the beverage you put your headphones on and played one of your favorite songs, you had one side of your headphones off so you would know when your drink was done. As the song played you couldn’t help but slightly dance along and start singing.

Right as you started singing Daisy walked into the kitchen. As she was walking towards the kitchen she heard something then she realized it was someone singing. When she got closer she could hear the voice a lot better and she looked into the kitchen to see it was you who was singing.

Daisy was in awe. She had no idea you could sing. Hearing your beautiful voice made her heart beat faster. Daisy has had feelings for you for a while but she was scared to tell you, she had no idea if you felt the same way. Daisy would flirt with you whenever she had the chance, you would also flirt back but she didn’t know if you meant anything you said.

You continued to sing and you had no idea Daisy was standing in the doorway. Daisy couldn’t move, it was like she was frozen in place. “She can sing… I’m even more fucked up now.”

Hearing Daisy’s voice made you jump and turn around to face her. “Daisy!” Your eyes widen and your face was heating up. Then your brain registered what she just said and you felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in your stomach that you got whenever you were around Daisy.

“Shit.” Daisy’s cheeks started heating up. “I’m sorry (Y/N). I was just in awe of your voice. I didn’t know you could sing.”

You cleared your throat. “No one knows…” You rubbed the back of your neck. 

She walked closer to you. “You have a really beautiful voice.” She smiled.

You smiled and looked down at the floor. “Thanks Daisy.”

“I’ve been meaning to-” You both said after a few minutes of silence. You both laughed. You motioned for Daisy to go first.

“I’ve wanted to ask you something for a while now, I just never knew how to.” She took a deep breath. “(Y/N), would you go on a date with me?”

You leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I would love to.”


End file.
